In you're face
by black angel falling
Summary: Kai farts in Bryans face. oneshot


**i cant believe this idea came to my head last night lol!**

**summery-Kai farts in Bryans face**

**disclaimer-i dont own beyblade**

* * *

**In you're face**

'Oh Bryan!' Kai cried.

'Kai!' Bryan screamed.

'Aah! Yes!'

Tala rolled his eyes as he watched the two teens. They were playing a game of twister. They were in an awkward position, Bryan was on top of Kai, with his face in Kai's butt. Tala smiled at the look on Bryan's face. Ian jumped up and down as he spun the colourful turner.

'Ok Bryan ready? Hand on green!' Ian cheered.

'What? I can barely move!' Bryan replied looking at his shaking arms.

'Bryan just move it!' Kai yelled.

'Greens behind me!!!'

Spencer looked up from his magazine. It would look so much dodger if Kai was facing upwards, their mouths would be near each others…

PFFFFFFFT!

The room suddenly became quite for a split second. Bryan collapsed on Kai and let out a huge scream.

'KAI YOU FUCKING DISGUSTING PIG! YOU JUST FARTED IN MY FACE!' Bryan screamed as he rubbed his face with his sleeve.

Ian, Tala and even Spencer the most mature out of the lot of them laughed. Kai sat up with a bright red face from embarrassment. All of a sudden, as if on cue, Tyson came barging into the room.

'HI GUYS!!!' He screamed unnecessarily loud. He paused finding Tala, Ian and Spencer laughing. Bryan pissed off and Kai in shame. 'What's going on?'

'Kai hahaha!! He, he haha!! Farted in Bryahahahaha!!! He farted in Bryan's face!!' Ian laughed.

'NO WAY! KAI FARTS?' Tyson screamed hurting everyone's ears.

'Tyson! Do you have to shout so loud?' Tala growled.

'How loud was it? Was a wet fart or a normal fart?' Tyson asked.

'Get lost Tyson!' Kai yelled.

Bryan stood up, 'Hello? Are you all forgetting he farted in MY FACE!!!'

'HE FARTED IN YOU FACE? HAHAHAHAHA!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! What did it smell like?' Tyson asked in total excitement.

'Why the hell would you want to know that?' Spencer asked.

'Well…um…I don't know I'm just interested.'

'GET OUT!' Kai screamed.

'But I want to hear you fart! I've never heard you fart before, I've heard Ray and Kenny fart. I've yet to hear Hilary, oh hold girls don't fart, just do one more Kai! I want to record it and put it on you tube like that video I took of you and Tala having sex!' Tyson slapped his hand to mouth.

'YOU DID WHAT? SO THAT'S HOW IT GOT ON YOUTUBE!!!' Tala screamed at the top of his voice.

Kai's breathing became heavy like it always does when he's pissed off. Everyone looked at him, he had murder in his blood coloured eyes. 'You want a fart? OH I'LL GIVE YOU FART!' He stormed across the room away from everyone and returned with a video camera which he gave to Tala. 'Record everything Tala!'

Opening the video recorder and turning it on Tala looked at the others who all looked just as confused as he was. Kai walked up to Tyson and kicked his balls. Hard. He fell to his knees with a scream and Tala hit the record button. Kai undid his belt and trousers, pulled down his trousers and pants and put his arse right in Tyson's face.

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!'

Pulling up his pants and trouser he turned to Tyson with a smirk. 'Put THAT on you tube!'

'My eyes are stinging! Oh god! Kai's arse smells off shit! His fart smelled of rotten eggs and poop! It sounded like a normal fart that starts off at a low tone then goes up high! I have some weird horrible taste in my mouth! Kai's ass wasn't a pretty sight! It looked better on you tube! I feel sick! I cant keep talking cuz I'm going to throw up!! I need Hiro to hug me! My balls are still sore!!!' Tyson cried. He eventually got up and ran out of the room leaving the door open.

'Tyson? Tyson what's wrong?' A worried Hiro asked not far down the corridor where the Blitzkrieg boys and Kai could hear them.

'KAI FARTED IN MY FACE!'

'.......Oooookaaaaaaay...'

Spencer closed the door as they all laughed. By the end of the day 77,892 people had viewed and commented on Kai farting on Tyson's face on Youtube.

* * *

***sigh* the things i come up with sometimes...lol please review!**


End file.
